The final fight without a miracle
by AlfieJ
Summary: Alice never showed at the field and the Cullens fought the Volturi. Years later how has this affected everyone? Who won the fight and what came of the Cullen family? ExB and RxJ. Original characters are Stephanie Meyer's.
1. No Hope

Me: Hello there! This is mine and I own everything in it MWHAHAHA!!!

Stephanie: Erm...excuse me?

Me: Oh, er nothing, just...*runs off*

Stephanie: Hehe. These are my original characters so no copyright laws broken here!

Me: *Whisper* Yet...

HELLO!!! So, this is my first FanFic hope you all enjoy! I do have some ideas for afterwards, but it depends on some of the reviews I get. I hope you like it as I am only here to entertain so, yeah! ENJOY!!

TOP TIP!!!!! ADD ME TO YOUR AUTHOR/STORY ALERT LIST AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP CHECKING BACK! IT MAILS YOU THE UPDATES WHEN THEY COME!! ISN'T THAT AMAZING!?

___________

Aro, Caius and Marcus were still huddled together in their little group discussing the fate of us. The fate of all of us. I was holding it, holding the shield as strong as I could but I wasn't even sure if it work against Jane's scrutiny or Chelsea's attempts to weaken our bonds. I felt Edward's hand on mine suddenly, and the fact that his skin was no longer ice cold on mine shocked me and caused me to shiver slightly.

"Bella? Are you Okay?" I heard him whisper to me, his breath close to my neck.

"Yes...I'm fine" I whispered, my glare locked on Jane. That burning fire I had felt before was still glimmering in my eyes and I wanted nothing more than to hunt her, to kill her...

"Jane is growing annoyed with you love" he whispered, as I felt another bout of sharp stabs against my shield.

"How hard is she trying?" I whispered, terrified that somehow she would get through my shield, that somehow it wouldn't be strong enough.

"I don't think she has ever had to try so hard" I heard him mumble back.

I couldn't help feel joyous that, for once, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, the rest of my family did not have to protect me, that for once I was protecting them. And then something hit me. If the Volturi were being true to their word, being noble then why was Jane attacking me? "Edward, why is she trying? Aren't they in conference". He answered with a low laugh that seemed to lift the atmosphere around us.

"The Volturi usually incapacitate those who are a threat. They see the--". He suddenly darted away from my side and shot to Carlisle. "Carlisle? Are you alright? Edward gasped frantically.

"Yes Edward...why?" he replied, his head turning reflexively towards him.

"Jane" he simply mumbled, and then he was back at my side. "Is that you?"

"Don't worry, I'm all over this" I whispered back, smiling a little

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he whispered, smiling.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice"

I whispered back. Then Edward grew tense and he glanced at me for a split-second before melting back into his neutral state.

"Bella, Alec is trying now...his moves slower but it should be hitting us soon".

My eyes slipped away from Jane and searched for it, searched for something to indicate his attack. A sudden wind whipped up and Benjamin tensed. A cloud of snow whipped up against a light shimmering mist, almost like a mirage. The mist continued, relentless against Benjamin's attempts to push it away though and continued to come at us. Suddenly the ground beneath us trembled as a deep chasm ripped the earth apart in front of us. Benjamin tensed more as the mist glided over the trench he had created and continued on course to hit us. I flexed my shield further out, not wanting the shimmering mist anywhere near my new family. As it hit, I felt pressure and Edward glanced at me. Could he feel my strain? Benjamin grinned and suddenly exploded with loud laughter.

"WELL DONE BELLA!" he cried to me, apparently only those of us who had the abilities to stop it could see it.

Heads flipped to me from both sides of the battle field apart from the three ancients who stayed huddled in their little circle. Even though I was proberly already one of their prime targets I couldn't help grinning lightly. Then Jane's mask fell and a low, feral growl left her lips and Alec pulled her back, her body crouching into an attack position. And then, although I already had a bright red bulls-eye on me, I pulled my lips over my teeth and grinned wider as Edward held my hand tighter. The Romanians spoke between themselves then, muttering about the witch Jane and picking people out of the guard for themselves. At that moment, hundreds of small conversations erupted around me talking about who they were going to attack when the time came.

"I would take Alec and Jane" I mumbled, glaring at the two who were still relentlessly attacking my shield, "but I am a little preoccupied trying to protect you". Edward smiled as pressed his body to mine a little more.

"I'll protect you" he whispered, holding my hand tighter.

"No, Zafrina will keep me safe won't you?" I whispered back, not wishing to deprive Edward of the revenge I knew he so desperately craved.

"No-one will touch this little one" she answered, smiling. Then the Volturi split apart and looked at us, their eyes gleaming with anticipation. I could hear the Romanians growling behind me, desperate to sink their teeth into their necks.

"We have decided" Caius boomed, looking straight at Carlisle. "The child, Renesmee, is a danger to our kind and to the world. We do not know how the half-breed will grow so therefore she could be a threat to us, a threat to revealing our secret. It is the decision of the Volturi to demand that Bella Cullen hands us the child where we can monitor her growth, or we will have no choice but to forcefully take her". I could feel the strain on my shield as Chelsea, yet again, tried to loosen out bonds. But nothing was getting through me and Edward just gripped my hand all the more tighter as he sensed her efforts. When Caius spoke of handing Renesmee over I let out a feral snarl and suddenly, through my eyes, the whole of the Volturi guard including the ancients themselves, were shrouded in a red haze and I craved to attack. Closely behind me, growling loudly and lowly were Edward and Jacob along with my vampiric family and the Quileute pack. Carlisle kept a straight face but I saw his fingers twitch slightly.

"Caius, as you can see we feel strongly about little Renesmee. She is one of our family and we will not give her over to you like something to trade". Caius smiled as if that was the answer he was hoping for and ducked his head, shaking it slightly.

"Well then, Carlisle my old friend, I am afraid that we have no choice but to fight. Of course, I will be offering certain members of your group solitude with us". Caius looked directly at me as Chelsea's attack increased yet again. "Bella" he whispered, eyes burning red, "there is a place for you in our ranks along with, Benjamin, Zafrina and Kate. There are many options for you to consider". Simultaneously the four of us: Zafrina, Benjamin, Kate and I growled and snarled loudly. Edward tensed beside me as I snarled at Caius. "Obviously not then. This saddens me" he mumbled, gliding behind his guards Felix and Santiago as his shield moved with him. This was it. Carefully, I loosened Renesmee from around my neck.

"Remember what I told you". Tears welled in her eyes but she nodded.

"I love you" she whispered. Edward was watching us now, his topaz eyes wide. Jacob stared at us from the corner of his big dark eye.

"I love you, too," I said, and then I touched her locket. "More than my own life". I kissed her forehead. Jacob whined uneasily. I stretched up onto my toes and whispered into his ear.

"Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far away from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can go on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air". Edward and Jacob's faces were almost identical masks of horror, despite that one of them was an animal. Renesmee reached for Edward, and he took her in his arms. They hugged each other tightly. I heard a low growling thunder from the Volturi guard and they all bent into crouching positions, teeth showing and their hands tensed into tight claws.

"Protect her Jacob" I whispered, as Edward placed her on his back. A tear the size of a baseball rolled into the russet fur beneath his eye. Edward leaned his head against the same shoulder where he had placed Renesmee.

"Goodbye, Jacob, my brother...my son" He then turned to me, his topaz eyes sad and regretful.

"Bella, you are my entire world".

"I love you Edward" I whispered, cupping his cheek in one of my hands. The others were not oblivious to the farewell scene, although their eyes were locked on the snarling Volturi guard I could tell they were listening. Suddenly, the others moved and we were surrounded by murmured goodbyes and I love you's. And then Edward exploded into a snarl and darted forewords seeing it a split second before the rest of us. But he was closely followed by the rest of my family, my friends and my loved ones. I turned my attention away from Renesmee and Jacob and concentrated on keeping my loved ones protected. "NOW JACOB!" I cried, but he was already running from me. I dared turn my head and, in that moment as Zafrina held my hand tightly for comfort, I watched my daughter and my best friend run off into the night away from the sounds of ripping skin and the crushing of bone. I could only pray that they would be safe.

____

Ohhhh! What happened to Will they truly fight? Who will perish on the first front fi they do? READ ON TO FIND OUT!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. The Fight

Me: Heya Alice

Alice: Hey Dani

Me: I want you to make a deal with me. If you tell everyone I own you, I'll...I'll...

Alice: It won't work anyway Dani; I can't trick people into thinking we are not owned by Stephanie Meyer

Me: How do you know!?

Alice: If you made me you would know I can see into the future!

Me: Shut up. And I quote 'How can someone so small be so annoying?' hehe...

Okay, so thankies for all of your wonderful reviews! I was just going to leave it there but, thanks to the peoples who reviewed, I am writing a new chapter. YAY!!! So, I hope you enjoy and please review at end! I will be able to post about a chapter a week, most likely on a Saturday or Sunday. Or, if I feel REALLY creative I'll do more hehe. Which is quite often.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The screams, feral snarls and load roaring growls soon overtook the soft, rhythmic beating of Jacob's huge paws on the ground, the sound of my child's, my little girls heartbeat disappearing into nothing. I felt my shield loosen a little but I immediately pushed it back out again, stronger. I could not let my feeling get in the way of this! What if, through my stupidity, my family lost...My eyes darted around quicker than I could comprehend and landed on Edward in a violent wresting match with Felix. I watched, in horror, as Zafrina protected me, vampires falling at my feet before they reached me and then she would tear their head off before they could recover from her vicious attack. By the looks of it, we were winning and the Volturi's witnesses were scattering into the night, running before they would too be supposedly turned upon. Although the rest of us knew perfectly well that Carlisle would never allow such a thing. Proberly the hardest people to watch fight were Esme and Edward. Edward because we were one of the same thing, the same soul, the same mind and the same body...if one half was gone then the other would soon follow and we both knew it. And Esme? Simply because her motherly side was all I had ever known. Now I saw her glide and swish between vampires, ripping, biting, gnashing as much as one of the wolves or Emmett. The two Romanians were charging for Jane, but she, too, had a protector just as Zafrina was protecting me.

A loud growl hit me hard followed by a whining and all of the wolves simultaneously howled. "SAM!" I screamed, Zafrina grabbing my arm and holding me back as the great grey wolf was thrown into the woods beyond the field. The wolves suddenly grew more vicious but somehow, less orientated. "The Alpha" I whispered, before a painful howl from far in the distance rushed across the field and washed over the fighting creatures. I felt sadness infest me and I whispered one word as Zafrina ducked her head to show respect. "Jacob". Would he feel the impulse to come back? To protect his pack!? No, then I remembered Renesmee...she was more of a responsibility to him right?

"Bella, they'll be fine" murmured my guardian as I tried to clear my mind, protecting my family becoming increasingly harder as they became entangled with the Volturi and their guard.

I then started to notice those who weren't in our ranks, those who had disappeared. The first who i noticed were Kate, Kachiri and Leah Clearwater. I looked over at Jane then, the two Romanians fighting her. Stefan was gone within and instant, Demetri making sure of that. "Demetri!" I growled, knowing that if he survived Renesmee and Jacob may as well be dead. He heard me. Of course he did, and soon my angel was flying across the field and he smashed into Demetri, the sound like thunder. That sound made me flashback to a time when things were not so complicated, back to when i was a human and the only thing that I was aware of was my love for Edward and his needing of me...Caius and Marcus were in the depths of battle with wolves, but Aro was standing, as I was, protected by Renata. I would have to deal with her myself...I felt an urge to fight, stronger than i ever had before and when us two who were so matched came together...

"ALICE!!!!" I heard a sudden voice roar, and Jasper was a blur across the field, attacking Felix with a vicious front as he attempted to harm his soul mate, my sister, my best friend who had returned despite the risk to herself and to her mate...returned to help my daughter. And I loved her for that.

But no, she wasn't my best friend...No, my best friend was far away with my daughter, with my child. I was beginning to realise, as more of the friends who we had made in the past week diminished before my very eyes that this battle was a no win situation. It would be a fight to the death. If we were all vanquished then the Volturi would continue in their ruling of the vampire world, taking what they please and using their influence, their power to take whomever they wanted whenever they wanted. If we won then the Vampire kingdom would be without leaders, without someone to keep them ruled, to strike fear into their hearts...It would be like the histories and legends Jasper had recited to me all that time ago, in a different world.

About Benito, about the armies of New Born vampires that massacred Mexico and killed all in their paths just so that they could have 'control of the thickest red' as Jasper had said referring to a map I had seen covered in red dots. Representing humans. The Volturi had stopped that attack and without them it could all happen again. The vampires unlike my friends would begin to fight for 'the thickest red'...all hell would break loose and there would be no-one to stop it.

My thought process was stopped when I heard a load growl and a snarling voice mixed with a velvety undertone. Angry, deperate, vicious, passionate, pleading and glorious.

"BELLA NO!! BELLA!!", his figure desperately trying to reach me, thrashing, writhing, biting and scratching viciously but he was held back by Felix...What had happened to Jasper and Alice then!? Zafrina was no longer at my side and I saw a pair of shining white fangs, stretched out and soaring towards my throat, white hands outstretched to kill me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mkay, rather small chapter here guys hehe.

OMG! What had happened?

What happened to Nessie and Jake? Will there be anything left of the Cullen's? READ ON TO FIND OUT!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


	3. Welcome Home

Me: *Cough* All of the characters in this story are mine ALL MINE!!!

Jacob: Heya Dani

Me: HI!

Jacob: Stephanie sent me to show you something...

Me: What?

Jacob: *Shoes tag on ear that says Property of Stephanie Meyer*

Me: THAT WOMAN IS ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD!!

Sadly, Jacob is correct. Stephanie owns everything (for now). SO! Hope you like this new chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW my lovely peoples!

Okay! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers and here are some of the answers to your questions J

-They may be the Volturi's ashes, but who knows what others are mixed in Mwhahaha

-Erm, yes Jake can read Renesmee's mind...No-one can keep her out of their mind.

-I will explain what happened in the rest of the fight have no fear! But it will be in little flashbacks, or maybe when Nessie meets Bella and co again...if she does

-White fangs were the gleaming teeth of one of the Volturi guard...Hmmm, not quite sure which one yet

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stop Jake" I whispered, turning my face towards the dark, sun-kissed man beside me. "We're here". The jeep gradually slowed and came to a standstill at the edge of the road, just before a thick dense forest began.

"We don't have to do this Nessie" he whispered, turning his face towards me. I could see, in his deep, wise eyes that he was going to find this as much of a struggle as I was. Perhaps more of one...

"I do" I whispered, slowly swinging the door of the jeep open, "but you don't have to come Jake, I'll understand". He smiled then, the smile that I had grown up with, fallen in love with; the smile that could light up a dark night with bright vibrant colours. The smile behind the reason the sun rose.

"As if I'm going to stay here. Come on, you should know me better than that by now" he murmured, sliding out of the jeep and running round the front of the car.

"I am perfectly capable of getting myself out of the car Jake!" I whined, as his huge hands wound around my waist and pulled me from the car, placing me on the tarmacced road. He grinned and slammed the door, caging me against it.

"Stubborn as your mother" he whispered, bending towards me, "but I know how to break you hmmm?". He bent down and gently kissed me, my body immediately melting into him. It was a reflex reaction. But, before I completely lost my free will I pushed him away and groaned, feeling my cheeks grow slightly warm. Was I blushing then? "Stop it Jake!" I cried, hitting one of his tree trunk arms, "that won't work". Stupid Jake...

"Aww, don't be like that! Just checking to see if you are still in my complete power".

"Don't push your luck" I murmured, stepping around him and walking quickly, trying to keep my dignity, into the forest. Yeah dignity...within the first few moments of dodging the tree roots that deliberately sprouted from the floor to trip me up, I was flat on my face with my incredibly annoying long term fiancé behind me. "Yeah, laugh it up" I grumbled, scooting off of the floor and brushing myself down. "I may just rip out your voice box".

He laughed louder and pulled me into his side, my head just reaching his shoulder as he bent his head to rest on mine.

"Sorry" he mumbled, pouting a little, "just trying to lighten the mood.

"I know Jake...I know". We were both silent after that, the trees growing thinner and thinner as we reached the clearing. Clearing? The last time I had been here, the day that my known world was ripped apart, the grass had been visible if frosted over. Now? There were brambles and nettles, thorns bushes and blackberry bushes littering it. Apart from the very centre. A large pile of ashes was piled there, and for about five meters in a wide circle the grass was visible. So someone had indeed won then? Someone, either my family or the Volturi had won and piled the carcasses or the losers into the centre, burning them. As the thoughts flashed through my mind, Jacob shivered a little and I let go of his hand. "Sorry" I whispered, stepping towards the mass of wilderness.

"Wait" he whispered suddenly, grabbing my hand back and lifting me up onto his back.

For my Jacob's benefit I thought of unrelated things. Thought of how the wind felt on my face when I ran, how his warm skin felt on mine, thought of sunsets and moonlit beaches; thought of where we had been and what we had done. Jake waded through the thorns and nettles, his tough skin simply brushing the harsh biting greenery off as I clung tightly onto him, silently screaming as we neared the ash pile.

Jake sat me down on the only surviving piece of see-able grass and worriedly looked at me, seeing what I was seeing as he held my hand. I was seeing my mother's face, my father's face. I was seeing Alice's and Jasper's faces, Rosaline and Emmett and Carlisle...Esme. The exotic Amazonian who I had become such close friends with, my dear Zafrina...Were they truly all gone? Something caught my eyes then and I dashed over, sinking to my knees as I sifted through the little pile of treasures. A wrist-cuff, a necklace, a choker, a bracelet and a ring along with two pins...all with the same insignia. A lion standing across a ribbon, a hand above the lion. The Cullen family crest. But the most painful of all? A huge diamond surrounded byhundreds of different gems that hung on a thick golden chain. I remembered playing with that when I was little...when everything was happy... "No, please no" I whispered, ducking my head to the floor. It smelt sickly sweet. A warm hand was clutched onto my shoulder and Jake bent down beside me as he wound his hand around my waist. The next thing I knew I was in his arms, being carried away from the ashes and back through the bracken. The only remainance of my family? The jewellery and trinkets I now clutched in my arms. "They're...they're all gone Jake, everyone...they're gone".

His arms tightened around me and I felt a pair of warm lips press against my forehead. "Shh my little Nessie, shh" he whispered, his deep growling voice like a lullaby in my ear.

"I'm not a toddler anymore Jake" I whispered, although a small smile flitted across my lips. Before faces began to flash again. I felt Jake tremble beneath me and I whispered to him too stop so I could gaze into his eyes. "I can walk Jake, I don't want to make you stressed or angry or-"

He put his finger to my lips, stopping my speech and set me down on the ground. "Renesmee...I can cope, I can always cope. You're too important to me, I CAN'T, I WON'T ever phase around you. It's impossibility". With a fleeting smile and a swift kiss on my cheek, I was back on his back and we were once again running from the ashes, running from the only noticeable evidence of my family and friends...of Jake's family and friends. "Will they come for us now Jake? Aro, Caius and Marcus...will they come and finish what they started?".

"No" he simply said, running faster. I could feel his body beneath me, shaking wildly, begging to shape.

I wiggled out of his arms and stood, watching him carefully as he tried to control it. "Go Jake, I'll follow". He smiled gratefully and dashed into the forest. I could hear two thumping sounds of feet shift into four. Taking one more lingering look at the bracken littered field, I ran after Jake, ran after my protector. Never to return.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WHAAA!!!! OMG!!!

Poor Renesmee!

Bless Jacob hehe

Will the Cullen's realise they are missing? WHich ones are still alive if any? READ ON TO FIND OUT!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. Realisation

Me: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!

Stephanie Meyer: Erm...NO, it doesn't

Me: What? OH! No, I wasn't talking about this! Oh GOD no. No, I was talking about the...erm...the POKI!! *Munches on Poki*

Stephanie Meyer: Right...

SO! Here is the next bit of the great epic, please REVIEW at the end it is incredibly appritiated. I only continue because of my Reviews, I was gonna stop at the first chapter but I didn't but I may if my work isn't appritiated. So, please please please please PLEASE take thirty seconds to tell me what you think?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Every day since that fateful night I have come back, returned in some futile hope that she would return...But of course, she never did. I could never smell her, never see her and never find her. The meadow had become overgrown and barren, no-one from the reservation or anyone from my close family or friends daring to step there again. And, with it so far out from the town and nestled in the middle of a surrounding wood? No-one went there anymore. Apart from me and, of course, my Edward. He would follow me without asking unless I specifically told him to leave me to my own thoughts, leave me to myself. This was one of those days. I was running through the dense forest, dodging thick oaks and dense pines here and there where they strolled into my path trying to knock me off of balance. I had to admit one of my favourite things about being like Edward being a 'monster' as he had called himself so many times was the fact that I was no longer a danger to myself or others when moving from one spot to the other. I leapt the small stream that wound and twined through the forest when a horrid smell flared up my nostrils. What was that!? So familiar and yet...that smell was full of hope. Wet dog. I screeched to a halt and flipped around, hair moving with me and landing lightly on my back as I scooted back to the stream where I had smelt it. Smelt him. Smelt my Jacob. I crouched down and dipped my fingers into the cold water, the smell so heavy around me it was as if he was here. But there was no trail! There was just that, just that overwhelming smell before it disappeared. Had he been swimming then? Taken a rest here? And, if Jacob was back then that must have meant...Without another moment's hesitation I was flying back through the trees as fast as I could go, dashing faster and faster back towards my home. But I heard someone following me, travelling faster than me. Was that possible? I felt something grab my arm suddenly and I spun around, growling.

"I'm scared now" he mumbled, smiling at me.

"Edward!" I cried, grinning wildly and flinging my arms around his neck and holding him to me in a breakneck hold. Of course, to him it would just feel like a light hug. The advantages of the way we are.

"Alice saw you running and I thought something might have happened" he whispered, nuzzling his nose into my hair and pulling me into an intimate embrace.

It was moments like this that I found it near impossible to form coherent sentences around him, but something kept me in line and I pushed him away for a moment, but kept his hands in mine. As I shifted the shield from my mind -easily now as I had practiced so much- confusion, wonder and finally exuberant joy moved across his perfect face. "I have to go—"

"I know" he whispered, dropping my hand. "But what if—"

I pressed my finger to his lips and shook my head. Ever since we had lost her, lost our beautiful baby girl, lost our enticingly wonderful Renesmee there had been something missing from our lives and, however slim the chances I would not let him taint the hope that bubbled inside me. I could sense that he did not want to come, could not cope with the possibility that this could all be a coincidence but I had to know. Edwards bent and kissed my forehead softly before turning around and running, in the opposite direction to our cottage. So he was going to go and—Of course he was. We were not the only ones who had suffered without Renesmee here. As I watched his figure disappear into the darkness -created by the dense forest- I caught another whiff of that smell (most likely carried by the wind from the river) and I dashed off towards the meadow. Knowing that someday she would come back (and I did know she would, I could feel it) I had taken those things that she would recognise, notice from her past. From our past. Edward's wristband cuff and Rosalie's necklace. Alice's choker, and Esme's bracelet and along with Jasper and Emmet's pins and Carlisle's ring all with the same insignia. The Cullen family crest. I had also left my necklace form Aro, knowing she would remember that the most. Renesmee liked to play with shiny things.

As I wound through the trees, sharp branches and biting thorns brushing against my skin like caressing feathers I could feel the blood pumping in my veins, feel the pounding of my dead heart in my frozen chest. I felt alive. Running faster and faster, the wind causing my hair to blow out wildly behind me and bellow into a windswept mess. But Alice could have her hissy fit later, I had to know, I had to be sure she was safe! That she had returned...As I neared the field I could smell a faint scent of dog again, but it was overpowered by a sweet flowery smell, roses of freesias...lilies maybe. Renesmee. I could see from where I was that they had gone, the sign I had left her was gone but I'd seen it so many times in my mind...As I leapt through the brambles and thorns and reached the pile of ashes I skidded to a halt and slid onto my knees, dirt rising up onto the deep burgundy dress that Alice had picked out for me this morning. They were actually gone! They weren't there, none of it. The necklaces, the choker, the pins and the ring, the bracelet and cuff...All gone! "Renesmee" I breathed, shaking my head in disbelief. And Jacob was with her, keeping her safe for all of those years! But how would Edwards react? How would the others react? With one deep, lingering breath I turned around and began to run back to the house. Renesmee...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will they find Renesmee? Which of the Cullen's survived? READ ON TO FIND OUT!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. News

Edward: All of this content belongs to-- -Is stuffed into a brown potato sack-

Me: YES!! HE IS MINE!!

Bella: *Ahem* Dani, why is Edward in that potato sack?

Me: Erm...Hes hiding from you!

Bella: Right...Well, Steph sent me here double check that the message got through.

Me: Message?

Bella: Yeah...That everything belongs to her?

Me: To who?

Bella: To Stephanie Meyer

Edward: -Breaks free- DANI!!!

Dani: Meep!

Okay guys here is the next chapteroonie!!! Hehe, sorry it is like 1am when i am writing this so I am a little hyperly overly tired. But I couldn't sleep and was INCREIDBLY bored so I though WHAT THE HELL!! Why NOT! Hehe...I need some coffee!! Anywhos, here is the next chapter, and enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW AT ENDETH!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Usually when I ran so hard I felt an exuberant thrill, the wind rushing into my figure and futilely trying to hold me back as I pushed relentlessly on gave me a rush of adrenaline. Usually. Now though, running as fast and as hard as I could I felt nothing but hope, but joy. My Renesmee had returned, if for a short while, and Jacob was with her. How I love that boy! If anything, our relationship was stronger now...was stronger, stronger before he left with Renesmee...kept her safe. I had to admit, being around Jacob before and knowing how he felt about me was incredibly awkward. I didn't quite know what to say or do; especially when my long-term boyfriend could easily break Jacob's jaw...then again, Jacob could easily rip my long-term boyfriend to shreds. But I knew he wouldn't because then he would have me to deal with. And, as I had proved once before? I have no qualms about punching a werewolf in the face.

My strides growing ever wider I leapt the river and was now dashing through the Cullen's...through _my _front garden (although technically this wasn't our home...our home was the cottage Esme had given us).

They were standing on the doorstep, the ones that were left of us. Carlisle and Esme, their face hopeful as Edward stood beside them. Emmett was leaning heavily on one leg, his tree trunk arms crossed with a smug 'I told you so' look on his face whilst Alice could barely stand still beside him. I felt sorry for Alice despite her happiness. Every day since the fight she had sat for endless hours, searching and searching for Renesmee...but her visions were forever clouded by a dark shroud. That would be my...that would be Nessie's Jacob then. I skidded to a halt and she rushed up to me, her eyes dancing with joy.

"She's back isn't she! I know she is Bella!" Alice cried, dancing gracefully in a little circle.

It was still a mystery to me why my family were so attached to my daughter with barely knowing her but...everyone that saw her, touched her was engulfed with a sense of great love and affection, a sense of protection of her.

Emmett came forewords and clamped his arms around Alice, a low rebellious growl rippling through her lips as he pulled her back. I giggled and he smiled appreciatively at me.

"Hey Bells, looking good" he said, his eyes scanning my rather dishevelled figure.

A low snarl erupted from my left and suddenly a pair of marble arms were around my waist, a soft breathing by my ear.

"Hands off" hissed a low voice, it sounded like music to my ears...soft, velvety. I could identify each perfect little cadence in that tiny sentence...beautiful. "Just because Rosalie happens to be absent do not go making eyes at my wife. Understood?".

I pursed my lips and tried desperately hard not to laugh, along with Esme who was leaning against a smirking Carlisle.

Emmet grinned evilly and dashed towards me, the sudden attack leaving Alice free and shocked, Edward sprawled on the ground and me held in Emmett's arms. He roared with laughter and threw me onto his back.

"Aww, come on Eddie!" he taunted, as my rather annoyed looking angel clenched his fists.

"Bella?" he murmured, his golden eyes scorching into mine, his voice like silken bells.

I grinned and launched myself off of Emmett's back (to his great surprise) and landed gracefully on the balls of my feet. Before he could turn around I darted forewords and smashed into him, ending up with Emmett beneath me. Edward laughed along with Alice Carlisle and Esme as I flounced to his side, Emmet growling on the floor.

"Beaten by her again Emmett? Perhaps you're losing your touch" Edward joked, before I hit him lightly on his chest (although a light hit from me would be classed as enough to split a small boulder in two).

"Be nice" I said, leaning against him, "we agreed that last week's wrestle was unfair remember?". Edward nodded slowly as the other laughing gradually died down, an embarrassed looking Emmett skulking back towards the house.

Esme gently placed her hand on his arm and looked at me kindly. "Now Bella" she said, her soft voice like a soothing lullaby, "what is it about Renesmee that you were so eager to tell us before this great lout decided it was a prime time to annoy his little brother?".

I was just about to speak when Edward burst out in sarcastic laughter. "Little brother!? Come on Esme you know thats unfair! I am-"

With an exasperated sigh I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to my level, quickly kissing him. Edward immediately shut up and I let him go, stepping away from him as my eyes registered that his hand were slowly outstretching...NO! I had to keep focussed right now. We always had later to—ISABELLA CULLEN!! I looked over at Esme and smiled, before turning to a now miffed Alice. So she had noticed the dress then? She opened her mouth to speak but before she could start sprouting about how I cared not for her fashion tastes of fancy clothes I spoke to them. I told them of how I had smelled Jacob, told them that that was why Alice had seen me running. I explained that after Edward had run off I ran to the clearing, begging that she had gone there. I recited to them the thoughts that were running through my mind at that point in time (I was now holding Edward's hand so he could see them first hand –after all Renesmee was his child-) and how the items we had left there were gone. I spouted about how I could smell her and Jacob in the meadow, to me running through the wood, right up to where I had come running back through the forest to the Cullen residence.

By the time I was finished' Esme was clutching Carlisle with ecstasy flourishing in her eyes as he stood there as calm as ever (although I could see on his face his happiness). Alice could barely stand still bless her, and Emmett had come out of sulk mode and was back in his original slanted position trying very hard not to look over-joyous. And Edward? As I finished my last word, there was about a one second break before he was kissing me, his hand clutching my face so I could not escape this desperate and blissful embrace; although I could see no reason why I would want to. I was sad that Jasper wasn't here...he was so used to feeling others sadness and plight. Now though? He would be soaking, basking in the happiness that engulfed the air. But he wasn't here, he was with Rosalie... Edward finally let me go from his impossibly amazing grasp and I would have fallen over...if Edward hadn't caught me that is. Esme and Carlisle grinned and subtly glided away giving us some peace. Alice decided, against her better judgement, to also leave and skulked off herself. But I could tell that she would be out to get me later for the dress. Emmett grinned, spying another opportunity for a sexual innuendo and -right on cue- he opened his mouth.

"You know, I'm surprised that cottage is still standing! Rosalie and I would have smashed it into dust long ago. Guess that you two—"

I couldn't hear him anymore, Edward and me were too far into the forest for his words to hit us, already over the river.

"Remember when you said to Alice 'How can someone so small be so annoying?'" I quoted, smiling as we ran together. One of our favourite pastimes.

"Of course I do. You were there" he said, knowing full well that if I was still human blush would be burning in me cheeks. I swear he made me feel like that so he could imagine the blood beneath my skin...was it some kind of strange thrill for him? Having so much power over me?

"Well I came up with one for Emmett...Wanna hear it?"

We were by our little cottage now, the long years making it even more camouflaged with ivy and moss.

"Go ahead love" he whispered, kissing my neck softly.

Yeah, as if I could speak when he did that let alone try and make humorous comments. Knowing it was pointless in even trying to make an understandable sound I shifted the shield from my mind and thought what I wanted to say. To my surprised he leaned away from me and burst out laughing, his mouth wide like a jack-o-lantern. "It's not that funny Edward, you sure you heard the right thing?".

"'How can someone so huge be so infantile and bothersome'?" he quoted, laughing again. "So civilised and yet with an undertone of 'pissed-off-ness'" he laughed, analysing my definition of Emmett. "I love you Bella" he said, shaking his head.

"I guessed as much" I replied, sashaying over to the door and coyly opening it. Without any provoking I was suddenly swept off of my feet by Edward, the door clicking gently closed behind us.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OMG! Where are Jasper and Rosalie!?

Mwhahahaha, guess you'll just have to wait to find out! And that doesn't mean that they aren't dead...and that doesn't mean they are dead. LOL!!!

What will happen to Jacob? Are the La Push gang still alive? READ ON TO FIND OUT!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Billy Black and La Push

Me: This all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and it is not mine

James: Good girl, but Stephanie still says I can kill you

Edward: -Enters-

Me: HA!! Edward, kill James for me!

Edward: Erm, no

Me: W-w-what?

Edward: I said NO

James: -Laughs and grabs me-

Me: Well this sucks...

HELOOOOOOO!!! Thankies to my lovely and appritiated reviewer peoples and I really do appritiate them and please please PLEASE keep on reviewing!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The trees were rushing by so quickly I almost found it impossible to believe that we were still in reality, they were a blur of bright, vibrant emerald green...Yes that would be wondrous. For this to all be a dream, for me to wake up in Jake's arms, warm...Safe...Oblivious to the fact that my family were gone. Finished.

"Nessie?" he murmured, moving one hand from the steering wheel and placing it around my waist, "you don't have to do this for me...I don't want you to be any more distraught then you are now".

"No Jake, I'm fine...It's only fair that you find out if—Well, it's only fair". The car began to slow and the dark faces of the La Push residents began to pass the windows, oblivious as always to what had passed her all those years ago...The jeep juddered to a halt outside his house, unchanged with the years. Jake opened my door for me again, but there was a solemn feel to his movements...He could still hear some of the pack in his thoughts but...It was all silent these days, apart from Leah. But she didn't shape anymore, the only reason she still could was because of her...Nature. Jake had told me that she was a werewolf, shaper, whatever you want to call them because she wasn't able to 'breed'...Which meant that she would never imprint. I guess she just liked the freedom of being able to runaway when life got tough.

The door to his house slowly opened and Billy was sitting in the doorway, a wide and ecstatic grin on his face at the sight of his son. Jake tensed beside me and I could tell that he wanted to rush up to Billy, embrace him...But I also knew he didn't want to leave me. Which was incredibly unfair. "Go Jake" I whispered, "I'll follow". He grinned and rushed forewords, his overly-large gangly body moving too quickly up to the pathway and her clamped his arms tightly around Billy.

"Whoa! I haven't had a greeting that enthusiastic from you since—Well, never Jake! What's gotten into you?"

"Nice to see you to Dad, senility caught up with you yet?" he said, grinning and hitting Billy lightly on the shoulder.

"Ahhh, I could beat you in a fight any day Jake! Quil and Embry keep me running around. They're always around here asking after you Jake. Guess I'll have something to tell them now huh? Tell you what, come in and I'll call them yeah? Claire would love to see the Uncle Jacob, 'Sides, perhaps Nessie could help her choose a dress? The only thing she goes on about these days since Quil proposed is the wedding. Speaking of your other half, where is she?".

I smiled and came up behind Jake, hiding a little and grasping his hand for confidence. I didn't like to lock eyes with Billy, they were so deep, so knowing...Like he could see into your soul. He scared me a little. I heard Jake splutter beside me and he yanked me out from behind him before pushing me, deliberately, into Billy's eye line.

"Well well Nessie, you've certainly shot up haven't you? Nice to see you" he said, nodding in my direction. "So Jake, where you been then? All these years guess you've been a lot of places huh?".

I couldn't blame Billy for overlooking me, but Jacob pulled me towards him a little, trying to make me feel less left out. He was so thoughtful!

"Well, when we first left we went ran until we reached the Canadian border...Crossed that and went to Toronto for about three days to rest. Then we left Canada, flew to Ireland and then crossed the Channel to England...We ran to Scotland and then went from there to France, Spain, missed Italy though...Then we flew to South Africa, always running, never staying in a place for more than a week. Australia next before we went to Japan. We stayed there a while, found the lifestyle easy to live in, so many people to hide with...Stayed there for about a year before flying back to South Africa...Cross trails you know? Incase we were being followed. Then we went to South America, Amazon imparticular. Nessie wanted to try and find Zafrina but...She wasn't around"

He was even changing what we both knew to make me feel better! We had stayed in the Amazon for about 2 years, waiting and searching...She never showed, no-one did.

"After that we moved around America a lot, but we stayed a little longer in place, two or three months...And then here we are!"

"Well well, you certainly have been around the world haven't you son!" he exclaimed, laughing a little. "Not much has changed around here before you ask, apart from the others of course...When Sam—Well, after the fight the others stopped shaping after a few years and then Quil proposed to Claire...Been engaged for years now! Poor girl keeps changing her mind" before he looked at me again. He seemed to pause for a moment, contemplate what he was going to say before speaking, much to Jakes discomfort. His tone was solemn, sad almost...

"Have you been to the meadow? Seen the—"

"BILLY!" Jake snapped, pulling me away from him as my eyes grew full of tears. "We have been to the meadow and everything is clear to us...Please do not mention it again" he said, holding me tighter.

"But Jacob you don't—"

"ENOUGH!" he retorted, as I began to sob into him, Billy's words bringing those thoughts, what I had seen back into my mind.

"I'm sorry Jacob, Nessie, but I think you've misunderstood! I—"

Jacob turned away from his father before he could finish and hauled me with him, quickly putting him into the car and slamming the doors so we were closed inside, Billy trying to get our attention from the doorstep before rushing into the house. "I'll be fine Jacob, don't runaway from him again for me".

"I've seen him, I know he's fine and he knows we're fine...I'll catch up with Quil and Embry along with the others later...Let's go Nessie".

I could see his hands shaking and they gripped tighter to the steering wheel. With a worried feeling in me, I gently touched his shoulder. "Calm down Jacob...I'm fine, everything's fine. We're fine" I whispered, thinking of cool seas and forcing them into his head. His hands stopped shaking and he closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself before smiling. "I love you Nessie" he murmured, leaning over and kissing my forehead, "but that doesn't change the fact that Billy made you upset. So we leave". Jacob revved the engine and it made an angry roar (obviously induced by the hours he had spent underneath the bonnet working on the engine) before speeding off down the road. We were exceeding the speed limit before we were out of La Push, pressing one hundred before we passed Fork's high. But the time we were emerging from the woods we were travelling at about 120mph and I looked out of the window again expecting to see nothing. But, for a split second, I could see my mother. I saw Bella, running frantically beside the car, her beautiful mahogany hair that I could remember holding onto when she held me...Her eyes, wild and desperate, craving something. And behind her? Edward...My father. He looked like an angel running so fast, his bronzed hair and captivating golden eyes that had looked at me since I was born, his cool hold that soothed me...I shook my head free as we swerved onto the highway and the trees disappeared. My illusion, though, stayed in the rear-view mirror, Edward now holding Bella, comforting her as we drove into the distance...I missed them so much.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Did Nessie see Bella and Edward or was it just her imagination? Who was Billy phoning? READ ON TO FIND OUT!!

Hehehe

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. A Lack of Listening Skills

Me: Hey Billy

Billy: -Sulking- Hey

Me: Whats wrong?

Billy: No-one listens to me! And you made it that way. I hate you.

Me: Sorry, I thought it was funny...

Billy: Well its not!

Me: Yes...It is

You think its funny? Tell me in your reviews! If you side with Billy and think people should listen to him? Tell me that to! Enjoy this next chapter, poor ol' Billy Black! And don't forget to PLEASE RVIEW!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"BILLY! You NEVER have any food round your place; I'll go out and get some for you if you like...Then again, I don't know what you like so--"

Ahh, Embry...I could always rely on him to look after me; especially since Jacob had left...He had barely left my side! Sweet kid...Then again, I knew deep down that he was just anxious about Jacob, begging to know if I had found him or not, or if he had tried to contact me in some way. Of course, there was no such luck. I hoped that—No, I KNEW that he was safe. Leah could still hear him after all...But she didn't come to visit as much as the other, and since she had gone for a 'run' as she called it a month ago there has been no sight or sound of her.

"Well, I'm gonna shoot off Billy but you need anything just call...And if Jake—"

"I know Embry, you'll be there first person I'll call" I said, repeating the same thing I did whenever the overly huge now adult Embry came into my house.

"Thanks...See ya Billy"

"Bye Embry!" I called form the lounge as I heard the front door slam. Boy had probably eaten me out of house and home! I rolled over to the kitchen and opened the fridge...Fish. Lots and lots of fish. I would have to go and give some to Charlie and Renee. I would never have thought them a couple again, but she needed someone when Phil left I guess. "Come and eat some fish next time Em" I muttered, shutting the fridge. As if on cue I heard a car pulling up...Jeep maybe. "Why don't you just move in!" he hissed, hurrying to the front door and struggling to open it.

Jacob.

How many times had I imagined this moment! Spoken to the others about it...I felt my face automatically lift into a grin wider than I had grinned in the long years waiting for him, for my boy to come back to me. And I knew he would! I knew he would because I could feel it. And now here he was! He rushed at me with such intensity that I almost fell out of my chair, and I felt the breath being squeezed out of my lungs. "Whoa! I haven't had a greeting that enthusiastic from you since—Well, never Jake! What's gotten into you?" I exclaimed, very surprised indeed by his sudden appearance.

"Nice to see you to Dad, senility caught up with you yet?" he said, grinning and hitting Billy lightly on the shoulder.

That's my Jake! Not seen his father for seventeen years and makes a joke about how he's looking good!

"Ahhh, I could beat you in a fight any day Jake! Quil and Embry keep me running around. They're always around here asking after you Jake. Guess I'll have something to tell them now huh? Tell you what, come in and I'll call them yeah? Claire would love to see the Uncle Jacob". And then I remembered, something that the Cullen's had been incredibly anxious and wanting about...Renesmee. "'Sides, perhaps Nessie could help her choose a dress? The only thing she goes on about these days since Quil proposed is the wedding. Speaking of your other half, where is she?".

She came out a little sheepishly from behind Jacob and smiled at me before she was forcefully pulled forewords. What, did I intimidate her? "Well well Nessie, you've certainly shot up haven't you? Nice to see you". Right, so now the Cullen's would be happy and I could tell them what they had too been waiting for so long. The news that their family was safe. Still, I did not care of Renesmee...Not as much as My Jake anyway. I nodded at her once and then turned back to Jake who was smiling broader than he ever had...I was glad he was so happy; but I was incredibly anxious to know where he had been and what he had been doing for the last seventeen years! "So Jake, where you been then? All these years guess you've been a lot of places huh?".

And he told me, he told me where he had been and what he had seen...And I was glad that he had kept safe this whole time and been smart enough to skip Italy when it had come to it. He was obviously incredibly loyal to Renesmee, and I would have to pass that little piece of information back onto the Cullen's now...Unless they already knew of course. "Have you been to the meadow? Seen the—"

"BILLY!" Jake snapped, pulling Nessie away from me as her eyes filled with tears. Why was she sad!? "We have been to the meadow and everything is clear to us...Please do not mention it again" What? No, NO! They must have seen the ashes and assumed that...Oh GOD!

"But Jacob you don't—"I tried to explain, but he cut me off again! Perhaps sympathy would be the best way to get out my message? THE CULLENS ARE ALIVE! "I'm sorry Jacob, Nessie, but I think you've misunderstood! I—"and then he was walking away from me again. I shouted after them in vain but Jake just kept on walking away from me, determined not to hear any more of my words. And when Jakes is determined? I spun around and rushed to the phone as fast as possible. I could have called Quil or Embry and perhaps even Seth (who was still great friends with the Cullen's, Edward in particular) but I didn't. I called the people who might just be able to stop them. First of all I rang the main house, assuming that they would all be there. Carlisle answered and greeted me kindly. I did not return this courtesy and instead blurted out that Jacob was back with Renesmee and—Why was everyone interrupting me today!? Carlisle told me they knew and thank you for sharing the information. But I managed to cut him off and splutter that Nessie and Jake both happened to think that they were dead! Carlisle was silent for a moment before he told me to ring the cottage, that's where Edwards and Bella were. UGH! Come ON! I hung up and redialled Edward and Bella's cottage. The phone rang a whole five times before Bella picked up. Some super speed!

"Hello?"

"BELLA! Listen to me, Renesmee and Jacob—

"OH! Billy, hiya how have you been? Haven't spoken to you in ages! Oh, I have some news for you"

...LISTEN TO ME! "No, Bella, please...It's about Jacob and Renesmee—"

"OH! You heard then? Isn't it brilliant? We were so happy when we found out. Thanks for calling to tell us though, appreciate it. Bye then Billy"

I sensed that she was busy with something, probably that Edward Cullen but someone was going to listen to me today! "NESSIE AND JAKE THINK YOU AND THE REST OF THE CULLENS ARE DEAD!!" I shouted at the top of my voice, my hand clamping down on the phone. There was silence at the other end before I heard Edward shout Bella's name. And then the phone went dead.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What does Bella think about Billy's revelation? Will they find her? READ ON TO FIND OUT!!

You think its funny? Tell me in your reviews! If you side with Billy and think people should listen to him? Tell me that to! But Please PLEASE review.


	8. Dazzled and Distraught

Me: SO here we go, yet another chapter that belongs to Stephanie Meyer and no-one else not even me the writer (has an angry Victoria behind her)

Victoria: Well done! Now what did you do with JAmes?

Me: Me? Oh...Er...Well, he did the same thing as you so I...Er...I

Victoria: You what?

Me: I am sso s-s-sorry b-but I...HE IS HAVING BALLET LESSONS! I SIGHED HIM UP...-Cough-

Victoria: .

Lol, Hello to everybody! Thankyou to ALL of those who reviewed THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!! But I DO need more reviews otherwise these lickle stories may whither and die! And I do have an amazing idea...Guess you'll never find anything out about that. SO! Thankyou again and PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I found Edward I thought that my life could not have gone a better route. Granted, there were a few complication along the way but I would change nothing for the life that I had discovered with Edward. When I found out I was pregnant though? With Edward's child? My heart seemed to swell and expand and even though she could kill me? I would gladly give my life for Edward's child, for MY child to live. And now I was able to spend the rest of my life with Edward and with my beautiful Renesmee! When she left with Jacob that day...I was never expecting to see her again. But Jacob, Jacob my best friend had kept her safe! Just don't let that on to Alice...We would be a family again, Edward, Nessie and Myself along with Jacob (of course) and the rest of the Cullen's who I loved very very dearly. She had found the pile of heirlooms I had left for her and she would come and find us. Perhaps she was already there? I leapt out of the cast-iron four poster in our room and danced into my room sized wardrobe kept well stocked by Alice. "EDWARD!" I shouted, although there was no need to shout with him. It just felt natural! I was facing away from the door so jumped a little as I felt a warm body press into the back of mine, a pair of soft lips glide across the back of my collar-bone.

"You called?" a velvet voice whispered into my ear.

Once again, as always with my angel, I found myself lost for words and just let my body fall backwards for a moment absorbing his presence as my eyes flickered closed.

"You alive sweetheart?" he murmured, chuckling a little.

I groaned and walked away from his before turning around and smiling. "I wish you wouldn't do that!" I moaned, smiling.

"Do what?" he questioned.

How many times had I told him!? I was amazed that he still had to ask! "Dazzle me" I breathed, smiling.

Edward smiled and I saw the look on his face that told me, if I were still human, he would be going crazy over my blushing about now. "Do I dazzle you?"

"You know you do Edward"

He smiled and within another second his lips were crushed to mine. And I would have gladly stayed like that for eternity...Accept my daughter may very well be waiting for me with the rest of my family. I shifted the shield from my mind and thought of Renesmee which made him finally release me. "Thank you" I breathed, smiling softly at him.

"Now, what did you want with me in the first place?" he whispered, walking forewords until his hands were placed either side of my head and he was leaning on the mirror. "Unless you just wanted me". He kissed my neck.

"Stop it!" I complained, pushing him away, "you are distracting me!". I saw him trying desperately ahrd not to smirk and growled at him. "I wanted know your opinion on what I should wear put I wish I never had now!". His smirk dropped and he disappeared for a second before returning with a dark blue smock top with delicate beading of dark blue and pearly lilies and a pair of black jeans with lily embroidery on the side.

"You always look gorgeous" he commented, looking me up and down, "but here. Just to keep mortal men from dying when they see you Okay? Not to mention it would drive Emmet insane if you walked into the house wearing nothing".

He grinned and a giggled, taking the clothes from him. "Go on, you look godly in anything so I won't help you choose. I'll be out in a second". Okay, so I wasn't a second but within minutes I was dressed, and my mahogany hair was tied in a high ponytail. Edward, of course, was waiting for me looking like Adonis in a pale beige sweater that hugged his muscles and black jeans.

"You look stunning" he whispered, his eyes wide and I ducked my head.

"Shut up" I whispered, grinning secretly. It made me happy that now, in some way, I was perhaps marginally as beautiful as Edward. He took a step towards me, a devious look that I had seen so many times before and I crouched a little. I would NOT let him rip this top as well. But, as if saved by the bell the phone rang and I had an excuse to dance past him and pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"BELLA! Listen to me, Renesmee and Jacob—

"OH! Billy, hiya how have you been? Haven't spoken to you in ages! Oh, I have some news for you". He would be so over the moon to know about Jacob's return!

"No, Bella, please...It's about Jacob and Renesmee—"

"OH! You heard then? Isn't it brilliant? We were so happy when we found out." Edward came up behind me and kissed my neck, his hands wandering slowly down my body. Keep focussed...NO! Hang up hang up hang up! "Thanks for calling to tell us though, appreciate it. Bye then Billy"

Just as I was about to put the phone back onto the hook and beat up my irresistible husband (I had finally begun to grow used to that word) he screamed something at me. Something that froze my dead heart.

"NESSIE AND JAKE THINK YOU AND THE REST OF THE CULLENS ARE DEAD!!".

Silence followed form me for a second and then I was off, leaving Edward and a dangling phone behind me. I heard my love desperately shouting my name as I ran harder and harder heading for the highway. Please let them be there! I was about to cross the road when i ehard a car coming...A low murmur. JAKE'S VOICE! Edward caught up with me before they flew past us and I began to run after them again this time he managed to keep up with me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" he shouted frantically.

I quickly babbled the situation and then shut-up, just moving the shield. I heard him gasp and then he ran faster than me, although i kept him in my sightline. We followed the car side by side until it reached the highway. I was prepared to keep on running but Edward grabbed my arm and forced me into him. "NO! I HAVE TO GET TO HER!!" I screamed, struggling against him.

"We will find her" he soothed, holding me close, "we will...But if the entire highway sees us running faster than cars we may never find her understand?".

I could see his logic...But it was so desperately hard to listen to him, to obey! I just looked after the car and, for the first time in seventeen year I saw a millisecond glimpse of my daughters face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OhMyGosh! Will the Cullens ever find Nessie? Where are Jazza and Rose? Are the Volturi truly gone and who DID perish in the battle? Guess you'll ahve to wait to find out!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	9. Reception and Deception

Me: YESSSSS!!!

Stephanie: What is it Dani?

Me: I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED MY STORY! AHHH!

Stephanie: Erm...You mean your adaption on the original ideas and content of my story?

Me: NO! IS MINE!

Stephanie: -Evil eyes- JAMES!

Me: NO!! It's yours, I'm sorry Stephanie, please not James...

Stephanie: Mwhahaha

HEY GUYS!!! I have finally fuond time inbetween working my butt off and studying and revision to write this. I have to say this is probably one of my favorite chapters (Personally) Even though it's on of the shorter. It is from Jazza's point of view. YAY! WE LOVE THE GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE HE'S IN PAIN! So, yeah. Enjoy and PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE REVIEW!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Why had they made me take this self-centred blonde with me anyway!? I was PERFECTLY fine on my own! ARGH! I just felt like—No, Jasper, chill out boy. YOU don't feel like that, Rosalie does. Just try to ignore her and concentrate on driving...

"Just go a bit faster? PLEASE!" she begged me, practically crawling out of her seat and pushing me off of the steering wheel, "you are going at the speed limit, THE SPEED LIMIT!" she groaned and flopped back down. Silence at last...

I would have definitely preferred to make this trip on my own, just MY feelings for once. I didn't really know what my feeling were anymore, they were so twisted by others around me! I don't think I could pick my own emotions out of a pile if you asked! It was horrid...And annoying! Although useful. That's why I had been chosen for this little holiday to Volterra, my ability to keep things calm would definitely come in handy after what happened in the clearing all those years ago...Aro was the only one that lived, and that was because Carlisle had spared him; ordered the wolves and us not to harm him. After all, if the Volterra collapsed then who knows what would happen? It would go back to the days when I was created...To the vast fights, the frenzies of desperate hungry vampires...The territories and creating hundreds of new born vampires to hold onto them. No, I wouldn't wish that on anyone! Which is why Aro had to live. And I was perfectly fine with being the Cullen's ambassador to make sure that he was behaving himself. But why her?

"Jasper, you just got over-taken by an old lady in a Volvo. A VOLVO! WE CAN BEAT EDWARD IN A BLOODY VOLVO AND THAT WOMAN JUST OVERTOOK US". She went silent for a moment and then groaned, dropping her head onto the dashboard of the Vanquish. "AND IT'S NOT EVEN SUPED UP! I mean just LISTEN to the sound!".

You would have thought that she was in physical pain from the amount of noise and fuss she was making just because I didn't want to zoom into Volterra and knock down a couple of pedestrians! Neither of us had fed for about a week and (especially with Rosalie from what I could tell) the irritancy was beginning to show on us. But, eventually we slid up to the kerb and parked. There were two people, both in long silver cloaks, waiting for us in the shadows. And, as people crowded around our car we slipped through them un-noticed and into the alleyway. Perfect. Why else bring an ostentatious car like that? Apart from Rosalie of course...

"I presume that you are Master Jasper Hale and Miss Rosalie Cullen?" whispered a voice, I could not tell whose it was however for I had never heard that voice before. Had Aro been recruiting then?

"Yes, that's us" Rosalie said.

She was in-front of me, I was bringing up the back of our little group. I didn't know what it was –rather naively at that time- but something about this just...Didn't fit! We were led through a series of alleyways and hallways until we came into a great reception area. There was a girl behind the main desk, bright ginger hair and deep green eyes. Obviously not a vampire then...But there was an air of expectance, anticipation from behind two huge mahogany doors. The doors to the Volturi (or what was left of them anyway). The two vampires in silvery grey cloaks opened the double doors and then removed their hood and cloaks. I was correct, Aro and been rebuilding the Volturi guard. A new two Felix's and it looked as though he had another shield! Her finger sewn to his cloak like that last one...There were no children in his party this time, but several young men and women, the youngest probably-Well, probably our age. So he had obviously been listening to SOME of our agreements then. He could not pick and choose humans, that was one of them. The question was now? How many had he obeyed...

"Master Jasper!" Aro cried happily, gliding forwards and taking his clock off (so his shield did not follow) to embrace me. "And Miss Rosalie, looking stunning as always" he said, flattery getting him everywhere with her. She immediately felt less tense, more relaxed. Aro was obviously trying to seem the same, but underneath that happy calm shield I could sense anxiousness...Fear and excitement. Why would all of those emotions be rolled together?

"You have been recruiting I see" I said, glancing around the room. I'd say twenty in here, probably all with abilities. But with what abilities and how many more was he hiding? A strange feeling of patience and anticipation from a dark shadow in the corner. The shadow stepped out and bowed to me a touch before turning towards Rosalie with gleaming eyes. I would have been grateful for Edward's presence now to know what he was thinking but he was feeling the same thing I sensed when Edward first saw Bella. Fascination. Obsession. Infatuation.

"Yes Master Jasper, but we have been following your...Requirements to the letter. Wouldn't want to offend now, would we?" I knew something was off the moment he motioned with his left hand. The tiniest of movements and it set my alarm bells ringing. Rosalie was the first to fall out of the two of us, and I watched in horror as she fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain, cursing as she clutched her head.

"ARO!" I yelled, noticing that he had glided back. I looked around. There were more people in silver cloaks guarding the door out and three in front of Aro himself. I could sense is smugness...I could, for once, identify one of my emotions and it was a sheer and blinding anger of betrayal. Would Alice be seeing this? My Alice...Rosalie's screaming stopped and she fell to the side with her eyes closed. "DON'T COME ALICE!" I shouted as loud as I could before the whistling started. It was so loud! It pierced my mind, I couldn't even think straight! One moment I was standing upright, shouting out for my soul mate incase she was watching and the next? It was just sheer blinding pain, throbbing and unstopping. The only thing I could hear over the piercing whistle was a loud shrieking and moaning, desperate and feral. My own cries were soon silenced though, as the world turned dark for the first time since the day I was turned.

_________

What has happened to Jasper and Rosalie? Will Alice see it and go to save them? REVIEW TO FIND OUT SOON! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or I'll get Stephanie to lend me James...Mwhaha. He can smell where you live! XD


	10. Visions and Voting

Me: DumDeDumDeDum!

Emmett: Wow...

Me: Hmmm?

Emmett: Updating twice in two days?

Me: Yep! I'm fed up with coursework and studying so I did this instead

Emmett: But what about your grades?

Me: I'm planning on getting Carlisle to turn me Em, so I don't need my Grades. We'll all be one big happy Cullen family!

Emmett: ...

Heya guys! I know, twice in two days is kinda crazy but hey. Like I said I ws bored and I got in a writing mood so I sat down with my hot chocolate and hot cross bun and wrote! It's is another shorty chapter, just leading onto the next couple chapters where I think the real action begins. But I won't be writing them unless I get reviews! Because If I don't get reviews I don't know if people are reading and if people aren't reading there is no point in writing! XD SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll post the next chapter when I have another...Ooh...25 reviews?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(APV)

"Emmett! Would you get OFF!" I shouted, shoving my great oaf of a brother back and then shooting up to stand. Just because he was bored now that Rosalie had gone and Edward was off with Bella he had chosen to pick on me, ME! It was completely unfair.

"Little pixie girl scared?" he joked, laughing at me as I growled and muttered several curses and profanities at him before going back to my work. I was in the middle of designing Bella's summer wardrobe when the great lug and leapt on me from nowhere. Heh, I would have loved to see what my Jasper would have been doing at that point. Would he be sticking up for me? Or would he make Emmett spaced out and dopey so he would just fall over. Now THAT would be funny. I laughed at my own thoughts, still sketching away on the paper beneath my hand and let my mind wander. It was going to thunderstorm on Saturday, perhaps Emmett and Bella would have their rematch then? There was no sun for about a week and CopperTooth was going to win the horse-racing. May as well put a couple of thousand on for jokes. My mind flitted from future after future as I hummed whilst working.

"Alice! I'm bored! Can we play? Please!"

"No Emmett, go and punch a few trees. You'll need the practice for--" all of a sudden I froze as the image flew into my head. No, NO!

(EmPV)

"Oh come ON Alice! Liven up a little! Please? I'm so bored" I whined, poking her as she drew. There was no Jasper to keep her calmness intact and I could tell that she was going to spring any second...AHA! Alice leapt up at me but I easily caught her and pushed her to the floor. She then (somehow) slid out through my legs leaving me with empty arms and leapt onto my back. Hah! I scrabbled around and threw her to the floor again, pinned her down.

"Emmett would you get OFF!". Alright, I'll let the pixie go back to fairyland...With a chuckle I moved away from her when she shoved me and moved back, leaned against the wall. "Alice! I'm bored! Can we play? Please!" I begged, sounding like a child in actual fact.

"No Emmett, go and punch a few trees. You'll need the practice for--"

"For what? Alice, for what?" I pressed, moving over to her side. What the—"Alice?" I whispered, touching her hand softly. She was shaking and the pencil in her hand had long since turned into dust. "Alice! Would you tell me what wrong!"

"He doesn't want me to go to him" she whispered, her eyes darting backwards and forwards as if watching something. "No, wait what are you—No, NO! STOP!!" she begged, clamping her eyes shut and screaming. "JASPER! GET OUT! JASPER!".

What the hell was this? I lifted her out of the chair and hugged her, trying to soothe her as she screamed into my arms. "What is it Alice? What did you see?"

"Jasper, they're hurting Jasper" she whispered, shaking harder.

Wait...Wasn't Rosalie with him!? "What are they doing...Tell me what they're doing!"

"I...I don't know! I've never seen anything like it but—Oh God, we're too late! No...Why? WHY!?"

"Alice! Calm down alright? We have to help them, they've got Rosalie!". Why had Carlisle even let that bastard slime Aro live!?

"Volterra, the great hall in Volterra. That's where they are...Were...I can't see them Emmett, they've gone! THEY'VE GONE!"

Volterra? Right. "Alice, I'll get the keys to the jeep you wait for me by the car alright? Whatever it is they've done I won't let them get away with it".

Esme came in then, a worried look on her face. "I heard some shouting...What's wrong?" she whispered, as Carlisle appeared at her side and held her hand.

"Aro has hurt Rosalie and Jasper" I hissed, glaring at Carlisle. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CARLISLE!!". Esme held his hand tighter and closed her eyes. Me? I felt like ripping off HIS head! Rosalie was in trouble because of him. And even though she knew exactly how to be a right pain in the butt? I loved her with my entire being. And my father had hurt her.

"You're going to Volterra?"

"Yes"

Without further provoking they were suddenly in-front of us, Carlisle holding the keys to the Jeep in his hand. "I'm sorry Alice, Emmett" he said, looking steadily at us, "we'll come too though...Diplomacy is still option number one".

"If it's diplomacy you want? I **vote** for ripping they're heads off and burning them before dancing around the flames" I hissed.

"That plan gets my vote. It's not as if we haven't done it before right? James, then the new borns and the Volturi! It's easy enough. And Aro is begging for death!". I had never seen Alice so vicious before! She had a murderous intent.

"Emmett, Carlisle is right about the diplomacy angle" Esme piped up, leaning into Carlisle. "This isn't about who gets the most votes it's about doing the right thing and we have to try and sort this out without bloodshed...Although if it's a vote you really want? I'm with Carlisle".

Ha! Diplomacy? Look where that had got us! But I nodded in hesitant agreement and looked at Alice. "What's the quickest way to the airport?"

"There's a traffic jam on the main road, so go down the back road or across-country" she said, already running out of the front door. I looked at Esme and Carlisle before I followed her and they followed me. This was going to end and it was going to end now. Even is Carlisle insisted on diplomacy? I would have Aro's head on a platter for hurting my Rosalie, no doubt about that.

(CPV)

I was reading in my study, reading to Esme in-fact when she suddenly glided away form me and downstairs. I was aware of the shouting, or course, but I didn't have the worry like Esme. If Alice and Emmett were fighting then that's their problem...Unless it got very serious. But Esme, being the kind and wonderful woman she is had to see what was going on. So I followed, of course.

"I heard some shouting...What's wrong?"

I knew she was worried now, and reached out, linking our hands together and squeezing her hand, telling her I was there for her.

"Aro has hurt Rosalie and Jasper. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CARLISLE!!"

I tensed for a moment as it sunk in. Two of my children, whom I loved dearly and as desperately as Esme, were in trouble because of me...I had hurt them. I felt Esme squeeze my hand more tightly and that reassured me a touch. I could understand how Emmett and Alice felt...Even though my relationship with Esme was far less open, more confined and secretive? It was powerful. A simple touch from either us could make the problems we faced better. And if anything threatened Esme? I would lose it, like Emmett was. Not even my rational head would be able to stop that. I woudl go with them. Help them, and try to make up for what I had done. Although I couldn't regret not killing Aro...But did I? After today? I felt...Different. I felt like I did when i told Alice to deal with James in the ballet studio when he hurt Bella, which consequently tore Edward apart. "You going to Volterra?"; this was going to be resolved.

"Yes"

Esme and I glanced at each-other for a split second before I ran to get the keys to the jeep and Esme went over ot them, me not following soon after her. "I'm sorry Alice, Emmett" I murmered, truly regretting sending two people so dear to me and to my family to Aro, "but Diplomacy is still the first option". Yes, it was. Depite everything I felt? I had to see if we could reason first! But, although I would never let it onto my family? I wanted to see Aro dead as much as Emmett did, as much as Alice did when they hissed back their form of diplomacy. Aro needed to be punished, and I hoped he woudln't reason with us. Esme agreed with me, aupporting me like always even though I knew she probably had a burning desire to kill as the rest of us did. I truly did love her. And then it was over. Alice had told us what way to go to avoid the traffic and Emmett had grabbed the keys from my hands. We were going to Volterra, going to confront Aro who was one of my supposed oldest friends. It would end here.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! There is a little button just down there that says Review? Click it and Edward Cullen will appear! 0.o


	11. Authors Note 2

Do not fret my lovelies, this is just a notice

I HAVE UPDATED CHAPTER 12 AND NOW THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF CARLISLE'S POINT OF VIEW ON THE END!!!!

It's kind important for his reasoning in the next couple scenes so...yeah. If you read it after the 14th April 2009 then you should be alright. but if you read it before then? RE-READ IT!

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

18 reviews before the next chapter guys!


	12. Begging and Bickering

Victoria: -eating kitten-

Me: Erm...Vicky?

Victoria: Hmmm?

me: What are you doing?

Victoria: You mentioned killing kittens in this one, so I thought why not?

Me: But...But this is a STORY...No kittens were harmed in the making of this. Well, obviously NOW there have been but there wasn't before

Victoria: Go have some Red Bull

Me: I think I might Vicky, I think I might...

OKAY!!!!!!!!!! Here is the long awaited chapter the next! Sorry it took so long, but exams are nearly over. YAYS!!! So I can post most of my story on here. Sorry for the crappy length, and there are probably little mistakes, but I should be sleeping now but couldn't put off not writing for any longer and I didn't want you to wait for me to write for you for the waiting write... XD That doesn't even make sense...Anywhoo, ENJOY!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm going Jake! You can't stop me!!". GOD knows he had tried. My suitcase was in pieces all over the bedroom floor, my car keys bent into neat little balls of crushed metal, so it was lucky I had a spare pair! I knew he would have damaged the jeep, too, if it wasn't his most prized possession. I was so fustrated!! He had seen my side of things, I had SHOWN him my side of things for crying out loud! But he still didn't understand why I needed to do this! And it was infuriating.

"You'll get hurt!"

"Not before he gets hurt!" I snapped back, rushing out of the house without my suitcase. Courtesy of Jake.

"I won't let you do this Nessie!" he growled, slamming the door shut where I had opened it. "You're being irrational and stupid and-and-and suicidal! They may be gone but you've got me! Isn't that enough!?". I could see him shaking and felt fear run through me. But no, I knew he wouldn't lose control on himself around me, he just...couldn't. He had told me that fact enough times himself!

"You know it's more than enough!" I snapped back, quickly going around the other side of the car before he could stop me and throwing myself in before locking the door, "but I have to do this! I have to see if HE survived. And if he did-". I closed my eyes and put my hands on the steering wheel before rolling the window up. He wasn't going to stop me! Aro would pay for what he had done. I had always sworn never to be violent towards another of my kind, not after what I saw on the field that day…But killing my entire family!? That was a good reason to break the promise I had made to myself. The key was in the ignition, my foot hovering over the jeep acceleration pedal but I couldn't push it down. I knew leaving Jake behind would do more harm than good, but I knew he would try and stop me! Couldn't he understand? I quickly glanced over at him through the window. He looked absolutely mortified! Like someone was ripping the head off of a kitten before his eyes. With a heavy sigh I unlocked the doors and he was instantly in the car next to me.

"Please Renes-"

"No Jake. I only let you in here because you were giving me those ridiculous puppy eyes".

He chuckled a little and drooped his head towards me. "I am a puppy dog" he whispered.

I chuckled and poked him. "YOU are not a puppy dog. YOU are an annoying mutt who should go chase his tail, give the rest of us a moments rest".

Jake chuckled and then lifted me out of my seat, unbuckling me before he did. "HEY! GET OFF!" I protested, squirming in his arms.

"Nessie" he growled in my ear, his strong tree trunk arms holding me still, "remember what happened that last time you tried to fight me off?".

"That wall deliberately got in my way Jake, it's not my fault I accidentally threw you at it and consequently had to replace the entire building".

But I stopped struggling and Jake slid out from beneath me into the drivers seat.

"If we're going on this ridiculous trip then I'm driving. And the second I smell danger from that foul leech, if he is still alive, is the second we leave. I'm going against my every aching molecule here so you better be bloody grateful".

That's my Jake, a little puppet on my string. I leant across and pushed my arms around his neck. "You know I love you, right?" I whispered in his ear. "And don't worry, I appreciate it. And I definitely owe you one". I let a memory flash before my eyes, letting him see it too and he blushed. "If you're a good puppy we just might be able to revisit that memory in practice". I chuckled and leant back in my seat, buckled myself in. "But for now? Drive".

Even I was surprised that he had agreed to take me. He hadn't even tried to take any detours or funny little routes. Perhaps it was because he wanted this over with as quickly as possible? I didn't know, but I could appreciate. There was old country and western music booming out of the speakers in the jeep. It did nothing to ruin the atmosphere. I knew, and Jake could probably sense it too. I was not going to Volterra on a social visit. I was going to kill Aro, whatever it took. Including my own life.

"NESSIE!!" he suddenly growled, and he slammed his foot on the breaks. The jeep lurched to a stop and I flew forewards before being pulled harshly back by the seatbelt. I looked over at him in horror, and then remembered he had been holding my hand; only driving with the one.

"Errant thoughts Jacob" I murmured, pulling my hand away and crossing them over my chest, "just errant thoughts. No need to try and kill us both right here right now is there?".

He turned to me, his eyes dark and angered before he sighed. "Don't you have any sense of self-preservation? Can't you see that killing Aro and getting killed in the process will do no good for anybody!?". He sighed and faced the road again, re-started the engine. "If I had one, I'd put you on a freakin' leash" he muttered.

I grinned and bit my lip a little, looked out the window. "Well, we could always go back home ya know".

He turned to look at me in question.

I smiled at him deviously and looked down int my lap; "I left YOUR leash on the bedpost".

Jacob blushed and muttered to himself before he carried on the drive.

A couple of hours after that we had been at the air-port, just boarding our plane. Jake had asked me agian and again whether it was what I wanted and every single time I insisted 'yes, I want nothing else as much right now'. The flight had been long, and tedious, but I had Jake to keep me amused most of the time with his funny little ways and joking manner. I think it's because he didn't want me to think about what I could be going towards...Or my family for that matter. We got off the plan in the early evening hours in Italy and hired a car (I let Jake choose). He picked the hummer, black and very shiny, and then bundled me in. We were going to stop but seeing as Vampires don't (and can't) sleep, we thought it would be best to get it over with. And that's what we were doing now; just rolling into the streets of the night-time Volterra. It was so quiet here, and incredibly beautiful. But I knew the secrets of this place, the horrific monsters that lurked behind the walls and in the old battlements and buildings; in the sewers and crevases. I was looking around, out of the window, when he whispered my name and shut the engine off.

"Renesmee"

It had to be serious, Jake never used my proper name...Unless he was mad at me. I turned to him and followed his eyes into the night. They widened as I saw it, or rather them, and my mouth dropped open. This was...impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!! Slowly I unbuckled my seatbelt and slid out of the seat, slowly opened the door whilkst Jacob watched me warily. But i knew he wouldn't intervene, not when there was no danger to me.

"Rosalie" I whispered, looking at the stunning woman in the long grey cloak. Beside her there was another vampire, unruley hair and calm aura unmistakeable to those who knew him. "Jasper".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heh, I love Jakey and Nessie's relationship XD

OH EM GEEE!!!! Even I was surprised when I wrote that XD What happened to them? What did Aro turn them into and hy are they dressed like the Volturi guard!? Who knows XD Well, I do...But that's not fair cos I'm the author XD And I hope all the Jazza fans out therer are satisfied XD not so many of the Rose ones...Poor ol' Rose.

What will happen to Rennesme and Jake? Will they reach Volterra before the Cullens? What will Edward do, seeing his families thoughts? Tune in soon to find out!! AND PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Authors Note 3

This is a little note to say I have updated Begging and Bickering (Chapter 13) because so many of you were wanting it longer XD

If you read after 13th June 2009, then you're great! -Thumbs up-

But if not, you need to go back and read XD You may be a little lost if you don't.

Thanks for your support, it makes me want to write more

Dani  
xxxxx


	14. Togetherness and Travel

Me: So then I said-- YO HOMIES! STEPH MEYER IN DA HOUSE!

Stephanie: erm...What now?

Me: What's happening with you bruvva eh!? You is WELL wicked.

Stephanie: Erm...Are you feeling okay Dani?

Me: I is WELL ALRIGHT!!!

Stephanie: Okay...Well, just take care of yourself. -Runs away-

Me: I WILL INNNIT THOUGH! -Sighs- Anyway, what was I saying...OH! I remember. So then I said--

HAI GUYS!!!! I am back from Sunny Sunny Ssssspain! It was awesome, but the villa we went to had no internet...I just about died. ANYWHOO! Next chapteroonie for you guys! I hope it makes you happy to read it because I was happy writing it. But you knwo what else would make me happy? READING YOUR LOVELY REVIEWSSSSSS!!!!! XD Enjoy xx

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Edward! NO! STOP!" I begged, rolling around in fits of giggles as he attacked me. Ever since learning Renesmee was still alive...Well, it was like our third—No, like our forth honeymoon. Just me and him. Always. And it was wondrous. "EDWARD!".  
"You don't like that?" he growled, moving his lips down my neck again.  
I clutched him to me and smiled. "I prefer if you'd kiss me here" I said, pointing to my lips. But he didn't respond, just stayed as if frozen in-time. "Edward? Edward?". I scrambled out from beneath him and furrowed my eyebrows a little as his hands tensed into the sheets, ripping them immediately. The people at the linen shop must think us linen salesmen the amount we buy there! "Edward, please...Don't scare me like this" I whispered, as my teeth slid to bite my bottom lip in some kind of comfort. "What is it?".  
"Carlisle" he murmured, staring straight at the sheet, "and Esme...And Alice, Emmett...I can't see Jasper or Rose".  
"But they're in Volterra right? That's normal?" I queried, ignoring his mentioning of the other four.  
"I told you that the more I get to know someone, the further they can be away from me before I can't hear them...I heard Alice in South Africa. Volterra is easy". He shook his head. "Why? Why are they going—". Suddenly a terrifying feral growl burst from his chest and I shocked back a little, the sound scaring even me.  
What the hell was going on!? What were the others thinking that was making him so angry? So vicious! "EDWARD!" I suddenly shouted, glaring at him, "TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!".  
He looked at me, shaking. "Jasper, and Rosalie" he hissed, almost spitting the words, "Aro". He didn't have to say anymore and we were suddenly embracing each other for comfort.  
"He wouldn't" I whispered in assurance, "he...he wouldn't dare!".  
Edward shook his head and pressed his forehead to my neck. "They've gone after them...To Volterra" he said.  
I hesitated for a moment before I shifted the shield from my mind, easily done now. 'Edward' I thought, 'calm down...Everything is going to be fine, we're fine. Our family is fine, our daughter is fine. It's probably just negotiations...'. I tilted his head and pressed my forehead against his, gazed into his liquid topaz eyes, furious and smouldering...And incredibly sexy. Edward laughed a little and I instantly put the shield back in place.  
"You're blushing" he murmured, touching my snow white cheek.  
"Inside? Yes" I assured him, "but thankfully you're the only one who can see, or rather sense it". Even though the atmosphere had settled a little I could still feel his tension and I sat back, lifted my mouth into a soft smile. "I'll go with you" I said, shaking my head "don't look so worried". He suddenly looked at me and said innocently  
"Go where Bella Cullen?". He loved saying that, claiming me as his. Not that I minded, on the contrary I loved being his...However strange it seemed, being owned by Edward was all I could ever want.  
"I know you want to go to Volterra, oh husband of mine". A grin suddenly spread onto his face and I laughed a little. Just those little words 'husband' or 'wife' and he would smile. Probably reminding him he had won against me in the fight 'turning after marriage' when I was human. But his smile soon fell when the subject in hand settled back in our minds.  
"I don't want you to come" he said, although it was painfully obvious he was just as reluctant to leave me, "I don't want Aro anywhere near you. Not after the meadow, when he—"  
I suddenly closed my eyes and tensed, more linen ripped. Edward silenced himself. "That was a long time ago" I whispered, "it's in the past...And I was fine".  
"Luckily for Aro? Yes, you were unharmed".  
"I'm not having you go alone. Besides, Italy? The country of love? Can't be bad. You know, as well as I, that we can't function properly without being close to one another" I said, although I cared not to mention the circumstances of the last time Edward and I were in Volterra, my first meeting with them...As human...  
"It could be dangerous" he suddenly piped in, distracting me from my thoughts.  
"Edward, I'm a super strong super fast killing machine. Dangerous? That's me".  
He grinned and pulled me into his lap, the now torn sheets snaked around our half-naked bodies. "You're beautiful" he whispered, kissing my neck, "and thoughtful. And kind and precious. So precious". He took a deep breath and then sighed heavily. "They're at the airport" he murmured, "Carlisle is arguing with Alice...Something about diplomacy". Edward paused before he tilted my head so I was looking at him.  
"Volvo or Corvette?" he asked.  
I said Corvette, he said Volvo. Edward won. He always won when we were fighting. Well, not fighting but having negotiations. That would be what Carlisle would be doing with Aro right? Negotiations--  
"What are you thinking?" he asked, looking over at me even though we were travelling way over the speed limit. "What's on your mind?".  
"Oh, nothing" I replied rather unconvincingly, "just...Meandering".  
He slid one hand over mine and we locked eyes. "Bella—"  
"JEEP!".  
He instantly swerved the car out of the way and I laughed, shook my head a little. "Keep your eyes on the road!".  
"But my mind is on you".  
I ducked my head and smiled slightly, knowing that I would be blushing profusely if I was still human. And that would be driving Edward more insane. He would grab me (however gently) and carry me to the bed. He wouldn't bother with buttons or zips, just rip...He'd let me take off his shirt, his marble chest crushed down to mine as he bent towards my lips--  
"Bella?".  
"Huh!?". I snapped out of my day-dream and he was standing my side of the Volvo, holding the door open for me. "What happened?".  
"Nothing, we're just at the Airport".  
"Already?"  
"You were pretty out of it, just kind of...Blankly staring".  
I laughed and clambered out, wound our fingers together. "That often happens when I'm thinking about you".  
He grinned and bent down, nuzzled into my neck as we walked, envious stares from people we passed not bothering him. "I think I'm the most hated woman in the airport" I said, catching the glimpse of one particular girl who was a spitting image of Rosalie.  
Edward laughed and stopped, turned me to face him. "Would this make it worse?" he asked.  
"Would what make it worse?".  
"This". He bent and kissed me, and I automatically melted into his arms, wound my hands around his neck. The sound of the man on the tannoy announcing the boarding of our flight came and went but we stayed frozen in that little piece of time. Just for a little while longer...We both knew this journey was dangerous, we didn't know what Aro had done or what he was planning. And we both had the same idea in our minds...  
This could be the last time we could be this close and there was the entire possibility that...That we wouldn't make it back alive, one of us unable to go on without the other.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uh uh uh uh stay and review, stay and review,  
Uh uh uh uh stay and reviewwwwwwwwwwwwewwwwwewww....ew  
Stay stay stay stay STAY AND REVIEW!


	15. Confusion in Volterra

Me: Clamps

Carlisle: Clamps

Me: Knife

Carlisle: Knife

Me: Stapler

Carlisle:...Stapler

Me: Electronic tag that reads 'This is mine Stepahnie hahahaha'

Carlisle:......What?

Seth: LET ME GO DANI!!! I AM NOT YOURS I AM STEPHANIE MEYERS NOW LET ME GO!

Me: Tranquelisers Carlise....Carlisle? Oh great. Well, Jake if you could just--HEY!! -Various crashing and screaming from my behalf-

HELLO!!!! As you can see my conquest to name this mine sin't going so well so I have to conceed again and say...That this isn't mine. YET! I STILL HAVE TIME! Anywhoo, MAHUSIVE cliffhanger last time we were with Jakey boy and the Loch Nessie monster and here is the next part of their story. ENJOY AND PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!

Reviews are what keep me writing, without them I might not...

REVIEW!

RPOV

Something about this wasn't right. This was impossible. Unreal. RIDICULOUS! But it was THEM! Jasper and Rosalie, two of the family I thought dead standing in front of me, smiling at me. I didn't register that they were wearing Volturi cloaks, nor that their usual golden brown eyes were a deep and menacing red. I was too stunned to notice. Could this mean that Emmett and Alice were alive too? Carlisle and Esme? My mother...my father...My heart pounded with adrenaline at the prospect and I smiled, I smiled so widely. But still...  
"Renesmee" the said in perfect synchronisation, "so good to see you".  
If I was worried about something being wrong before, then right this second I was terrified. It hit me that they _were_ here -obviously not to kill Aro- but Emmet and Alice weren't...If Jasper had lost Alice in the battle and Rosalie had lost Emmett? Then they would be on the warpath, not waiting outside the Volturi lair to greet me...I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and jumped a little. But it was only Jacob, my knight in shining armour.  
"You okay Nessie?"  
"I'm fine" I reassured him, but my hand slid down to clutch his hand, the warmth of my soul mates skin reassuring and soothing to me.  
Then Rosalie came forwards and hugged me, ignored Jake completely. That too was off. If this was actually Rosalie, in her full and right mind she would be spitting venom at Jake, making sneaky comments about him whilst he responded with some of the lame 'A blonde walked into a building... OUCH!' jokes he had collected over the years. But there was nothing! Not even a glimmer of recognition from her to him.  
"Aro is waiting for you" Jasper suddenly said, staring me right in the eyes, "he knew you'd come one day". Was it Jasper keeping this situation calm? I just...I was so confused! So lost...  
"I don't understand" I whispered, "why...why are you two here!? Where are the others, are they still alive? Why aren't you kicking Aro's BUTT!?".  
Rosalie laughed and pulled me away from Jake who consequently growled. "All will be explained little one. It's good you're finally here, finally home". Home? What the HELL!?  
Suddenly Rosalie flung around and Jasper shocked forwards. Jake's hand was crushing her arm, Jasper's hand crushing Jake's arm.  
"Let Nessie go" he hissed to Rosalie, shaking as he said it.  
Rose smiled and ripped her hand away, yanked me away from him. "Jasper" she said in a venomous tone, "get rid of the puppy dog". She dragged me away and I squirmed in her arms. "JACOB NO!" I screamed desperately, thrashing in Rosalie's grip, "ROSALIE STOP IT!!W HAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO YOU BITCH!! JACOB! JAKE!! PLEASE!" I begged desperately, as I watched Jasper approach my love, "PLEASE UNCLE JASPER DON'T!! PLEASE HELP ME!".  
And then suddenly I felt unbearably tired and lethargic and I slumped in Rose's arms. She kissed my forehead as I slipped away... "There's a good girl" she whispered, meeting Jaspers eyes and smiling, "you're MY good little girl".

JBPOV

Something about this wasn't right. This was impossible. Unreal. RIDICULOUS! I watched her slowly, cautiously approach them...And my blood was boiling. The smell in the air that wafted in through my window stank of stale blood and rotting flesh. But it was even worse than the veggie vamps smelt! Rose's eyes were deep red...And when Jasper looked up, for a split-second? His eyes matched hers...Matched the filthy bloodsucking leeches that they had fought with at the meadow...The ones that killed Sam...I shook in the car and clutched the steering wheel tightly. Calm down Jake, just calm down...I got out of the car as I saw Nessie shake a little and touched her shoulder. "You okay Nessie?".  
"I'm fine".  
As the bitch came forewords and hugged her I tried to pull Nessie towards me. I wanted us out of here, I wanted us out now. This was wrong, it just...Was. Every base instinct was telling me to get the hell out of there. But I wasn't leaving without Nessie; not in one million years. I would rather die than leave her here! Jasper and Rosalie weren't Jasper and Rosalie...But I was almost GLAD it was them. If it had been Bella and Edward...What could I have done to stop Nessie? I couldn't hurt either of them...Technically I couldn't hurt any of Nessie's family, one of the annoying rules of imprinting. But I couldn't hurt Edward or Bella even if I wasn't bound not to...Rosalie and Jasper though? I wanted to tear them apart piece by piece, they were threatening Renesmee. This wiped away all imprinting boundaries. We were leaving; and we were leaving now. Rose obviously had other ideas. She pulled Nessie away from me and instantly my hand was crushed on her arm. But Jasper was holding my arm tighter, I could feel my bones constricting and crushing together. "Let Nessie go" I hissed, feeling my body shaking with anticipation and need. I had to shift, I was craving to shift! And then I wasn't holding her arm anymore and Nessie was farther away from me, Jasper blocking my path to her!  
"JACOB NO! ROSALIE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO YOU BITCH!! JACOB! JAKE!! PLEASE UNCLE JASPER DON'T!! PLEASE HELP ME!". ".  
And then there was incentive. As the love of my existence, my soul mate slumped in the vampires arms and she was dragged away I glared at Jasper who was grinning. A violent shiver ran through me and I ran forwards with all of my speed, leapt into the air. And suddenly I had claws and sharp hungry teeth aiding me in this fight for Renesmee. And I wasn't going to lose. I landed behind Jasper but Nessie and Rose had already gone...So to deal with him first, then go after her. Was Bella still alive? The others? And if they were...Would they be like Jasper? Would...Would I have to tear Bella from limb to limb to save her daughter and my love? I COULDN'T DO THAT! NO! No, no time for thinking like that...I lifted my head and lowered my body, haunches up to aid speed, claws digging into the ground beneath me for stability and thrust as I mustered menacing growls from my chest. 'Jasper' I growled in my mind, the sound coming out a ferocious snarl, 'I'm sorry'. And with that I rushed, he rushed and we collided, the resulting sound like a clap of thunder. But that was soon replaced by the sound of crunching bone and grinding teeth...I wasn't going to lose.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	16. Reacuainting

Me: -Singing-  
Alice: Dani?  
Me: Hmmm?  
Alice: You're destroying Stephanie Meyer's hard work.  
Me:...You what? -__-  
Alice: YOU'RE INCAPACITATING THE CULEN CLAN!  
Me: Inacaptatawhatty?  
Alice: You're killing us. People will stop reading!  
Me: Alice, you can't die. People will carry on reading because they want to know how there is a happy ending from this! AND THERE WILL BE ONE...Eventually. Now go finish my summer wardrobe, and less of the pink next time. I'm not a barbie doll.

HALLO!!! Another update for you lovely peoples! Enjoy enojy enojy

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! IT WHAT MAKES ME WRITE! WITHOUT THEM I HAVE NO MOTIVATION! xxx

________________________________________________________

"ALICE!"  
"WHAT!?" I yelled back at him. We were there, standing outside the great doors that led to the Volturi. The doors which led to the people who had hurt my Jasper. "I'M NOT JUST GOING TO STAND OUT HERE UNTIL HE INVITES US IN!". I rushed forwards and grabbed the handle before Emmett gripped his hands around my waist. "EMMETT!! EMMETT GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I screamed, wriggling in his arms, "FUCKING LET GO YOU BASTARD!".  
"That's' some colourful language" he muttered, hauling me back over to Carlisle, "I don't know how much longer I can go before she rips my arms apart Carlisle" Emmett said, although he was holding me fast.  
"I'm still not sure if this is the right thing to do" he replied, scratching his head, "what if there's a mistake? What if they're fine—"  
"I DON'T MAKE MISTAKES!" I snapped back, finally getting out of Emmett's arms. But I knew he would just grab me again if I wasn't calm. "Look, Okay?" I said quietly, showing them that I COULD be rational _and_ calm, "I saw Jasper and _Rosalie_", deliberately accentuating her name so Emmett would boil over and—But he was just looking at Carlisle. "I saw them screaming in pain, it was something in their minds...It was so painful, they couldn't take it and...And they fell to the floor. Aro did it. ARO DID IT!!". Suddenly I was by the doors, the others unable to stop me as I flung them open. But the room was empty. There was a cage in the very centre with a huge russet wolf inside, badly hurt with his fur coated in sticky blood. A wolf I recognised."Jake" I whispered. Forgetting my own troubles for a moment I skidded to his side and reached through the bars, put one of my hands on one of his big soft paws. If Jake was here, then Renesmee—"Where is she Jake?" I whispered, as Carlisle also bent down (probably trying to inspect Jacob's wounds through the bars) "where is Renesmee?".  
"I'm right here" came a small voice from the corner. I could smell it now, and there were vampires in here...Aro was in here. I stood up and looked towards Renesmee who had her head ducked. And she looked so beautiful, so grown up even without seeing her face...But she was also in a grey clock.  
"RENESMEE!" cried a caring voice, and Esme was a blur across the room before she embraced the stranger before us. She had changed so much...I think we were all taken a-back.  
"Emmett" someone whispered from behind us. Carlisle Em and I all turned to look at her...And if anything she was even MORE gorgeous.  
"ROSE!" he cried, launching himself forwards. Carlisle followed him and embraced the 'lost' daughter. I knew who would come out next...But this was wrong. I looked down at Jake and he stared back at me, anger boiling in his eyes. They had hurt him...  
"Alice".  
Slowly I turned and looked at him. Jasper...Every atom in my body was lurching me forwards to him, to embrace him. To kiss him. But I stayed with my mind and held fast beside Jacob. "I know you're not him" I whispered, gulping as I did, "I know that they've done something to you...Jasper told me to stay away, for one thing...He wouldn't calmly say hello. And my Jasper wouldn't have claw marks fading on his cheek, nor fur beneath his nails...Or red eyes" I finally whispered. We had to get out fo here, now. There were greater powers at work then even we had known existed! And in Aro's hands..."Carlisle, get away from—" I began, but they were gone. Carlisle, Esme, Nessie, Emmett and Rose. It was just Jasper and me. He stepped forwards and within seconds he was right in front of me, stroking his hand down my cheek.

I pushed his hand away though my heart wrenched seeing his face again. "Stay back" I warned in a helpless whisper, "I don't want to hurt you Jasper but I will...".  
"Alice" he whispered, pulling me into him, "it's me". He bent his head and softly pressed his lips to my neck, knocking the breath out of my lungs. Metaphorically.  
"You're not" I replied in my own whisper, although I hugged him back desperately, "what have you done to my Jasper?".  
He tilted my head up and lifted his, stared back into my golden eyes with his, burning scarlet. "I love you Alice" he whispered, kissing my forehead, "and you love me...".  
I couldn't take it anymore. I had been terrified that something had happened to him and even though something was wrong...It was Jasper, MY Jasper and he was holding me. "I love you" I whispered back, "I love you so much". I clutched his face and crushed our lips together, pushed myself into him. But I should have listened to my mind. Jacob whimpered and Jasper smirked before a high-pitched screaming entered my mind. It was the worst pain imaginable, worse then what they did to me when I was a human, worse than the burning pain I had endured through transformation when I was left alone by James, it scalded my mind and scorched my cold body. But I didn't make a sound. I just stayed there, kissing Jasper with passion as he continued to smile, kissed me back and crushed me to him in an iron grip. I knew in the deepest depths of my mind that it was Jasper numbing my sense and not allowing any sound out from me, I also guessed that's what he had done to Esme and Carlisle, Emmett too. I knew he had hurt Jacob and taken everything I knew away from me...But the part of me which screamed love for him, screamed that he was all I needed won, and I blacked out in his arms.

___

ZOMG!!!! XD What is happening to the Cullens? Will Edward and Bella be pulled into the same trap? Will Aro win? What happened in the meadow fight and why is Jake beat up? Keep reading to find out!! xxxxx

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pwease? :3


	17. Authors Note 4

Egh –headdesk-

Okay, so things are better. Marginally.

College is still terrible, I am not getting the grades I want and shiz so yeah; pretty bad...But i know that is again no excuse is it? I will update, I swear I just don't know when...My Grandma is sick too so it's touch and go with her, no money, no job...But I do have the perfectly wonderful partner now so it's all good there.

Anyways, just to say sorry...And I hope you're all alright

-Dani x


End file.
